Brilliance vs Simplicity
'''Brilliance vs Simplicity '''is the 45th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Darcy's Misery Synopsis: Lisa, Foop, and David challenge Darcy, Poof, and Dylan to a spelling bee. Character appearances: * Lisa Loud * Foop Cosma * David Miller * Darcy Homandollar * Poof Fairywinkle * Dylan Cornheiser * Goldie Goldenglow * Anti-Goldie * Lexie Lewis * Ms. Shrinivas Transcript: On a fall day, Ms. Shrinivas had an announcement. Ms. Shrinivas: This Friday, we're having our own class spelling bee! Last year's champions, Lisa and David will choose the other contestants they feel fit for the job. Lisa and David stood up and scoured around the room. Lisa: Well... I'd say, Foop....Darcy.... David: And Poof....and....Dylan. Anti-Goldie started laughing. Anti-Goldie: Darcy and Dylan can't spell! Goldie: Neither can Poof. Anti-Goldie: You leave my Poofie out of this, Goldenglow! Poof: Poof, poof! Foop: Well, sign me up! Dylan, Darcy...and POOF...Prepare to lose! Ms. Shrinivas: That's enough. But great idea, Lisa. Lisa smiled. ~ ~ ~ During recess, Darcy, Poof, and Dylan were studying for the spelling bee. Lexie and Anti-Goldie went up to them. Lexie: Dylan, you can't be serious about participating in Lisa, Foop, and David's spelling bee! Anti-Goldie: Yeah! I know you, Poof. You're not one to succumb to peer pressure. Dylan: We have to! I wanna be good at SOMETHING! Poof: Poof, Poof! Anti-Goldie: Poof, I know what you're great at... Stealing my heart! Lexie: What about Dylan? He's good at.... Lexie started to think. Dylan: That's it. I'm outta here. Dylan left. Darcy: Well, I'm still confused! HOW do you spell giraffe? Ji, Gi, Ge, Je? There's no way I can do it. Lexie: According to Lisa, the word giraffe isn't on the vocabulary list. Darcy bawled. Darcy: Why would they do this?? Lexie shrugged. ~ ~ ~ The next day, Poof was practicing his spelling in his room. Poof: And hippopotamus is spelled... Poof hid his book. Poof: H-I-P-O-T- He was swiftly interrupted by Goldie, who came in. Goldie: Cosmo and Wanda found a new Netflix movie to watch. Don't you wanna see it? Poof held up his spelling bee practice book. Poof: Poof, Poof! Goldie: You know you can take a little break. I mean, how much do you expect to spell at that spelling bee? Lisa and David will cream you - they've been spelling since they were in diapers! Not to mention, my Foopie will also probably win... Poof glared at Goldie. Poof: Poof, Poof. Goldie: So, for your new sister, consider dropping out of the spelling bee. You won't get far. Poof got madder. Poof: NO! He pushed Goldie out of his room and slammed the door. Goldie sighed. Goldie: I tried to warn him... ~ ~ ~ The next day at school, Foop went up to Goldie. Foop: So? Did you tell Poof he can't be in the spelling bee? Anti-Goldie overheard just as Goldie started to nod her head. Anti-Goldie: You did WHAT? Goldie rolled her eyes. Goldie: Oh, hi Anti-Goldie... It's bad enough you stabbed me in the back after you rescue me and Foopie from Jorgen... But now you eavesdrop? What is WRONG with you? Anti-Goldie: You and Foop can sabotage Poof all you want... But Poof will WIN the spelling bee and he'll bring home the gold. And there's nothing you can do. Goldie: You of all people should know that Poof can only say one thing. And that's Poof, Poof! Foop: Yeah! No way he can win the spelling bee! Anti-Goldie rolled her eyes. Anti-Goldie: Whatever... ~ ~ ~ Friday arrived and the whole school and the spelling bee contestants were in the auditorium. Ms. Shrinivas hopped on the stage. Ms. Shrinivas: The spelling bee is about to begin. Our champions, Lisa Loud and David Miller are up first competing against Darcy Homandollar and Dylan Cornheiser. Lisa, David, Darcy and Dylan went up on the stage. Ms. Shrinivas: Darcy. Spell satisfied. Darcy: Hmmm...satisfied... Can I have that in a sentence? Ms. Shrinivas: You'll be very satisfied if you win this competition. Darcy: Can I have the definition? Ms. Shrinivas: Pleased or rather smug. Or happy or grateful. Darcy: Can I have the spelling? Lisa and David face palmed. Ms. Shrinivas: Sorry, Darcy. Dylan. How about you try spelling the word? Dylan wasn't paying attention. Dylan: What was the word again? Ms. Shrinivas: Satisfied! Dylan: Oh, that's so easy! S-A-T-I-C-F-Y-E-D! Ms. Shrinivas: Sorry, that's incorrect. David? David: Oh, I got this! S-A-T-I-S-I-F-I-E-D! Ms. Shrinivas: Correct! Lisa, now spell ignorant. Lisa: Is that even a question? I-G-N-O-R-A-N-T! Ms. Shrinivas: Impressive! Now on to the next round with Foop Cosma against Poof Fairywinkle! Foop came up on the stage. Ms. Shrinivas: Where is Poof? Foop: Bathroom. Ha. No. He's NERVOUS! Ms. Shrinivas: Well, Poof has 10 minutes to return or someone in the audience will take his place. Goldie suddenly raised her hand. Foop winked at her. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, backstage, Poof was incredibly nervous. Anti-Goldie came in. Anti-Goldie: What's wrong, Poofie? Poof: I can't go out there! I have serious stage fright...and I can't spell. Anti-Goldie: Yeah you can! I've heard you for days! Poof: But you heard Goldie. Foop will win and Lisa and David are the champions! Anti-Goldie: Don't listen to that know it all! Listen to me! You've got this! Poof: You know...I think I do! ~ ~ ~ Poof got on the stage ready to spell. Ms. Shrinivas: Good. Poof's here! Foop muttered under his breath. Foop: You're going down, Poof! Poof heard that and gulped. Ms. Shrinivas: Okay....Poof, spell....hippopotamus. Poof: Poof, poof? Foop face palmed. Ms. Shrinivas: Sorry, Poof. Next up, Lisa. Lisa: Sorry, Ms. S. But spelling that word again... Everyone knows I already know it. David: Likewise. We shall pass. Ms. Shrinivas sighed. Ms. Shrinivas: Okay.... Foop? Think you can do it? Foop: Of course. Hippopotamus. H-I-P-P-O-P-O-T-A-M-U-S. Hippopotamus. In your face, Poof! Poof glared at Foop. Ms. Shrinivas: Congratulations, Foop! You're the winner of this year's spelling bee! Here's your trophy. Ms. Shrinivas handed Foop a medium sized golden trophy. Goldie: Foopie! Goldie rushed up to Foop and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. Goldie: I knew you could do it, Foopie! Foop: I knew I could too. Anti-Goldie overheard. Anti-Goldie: I KNEW it! You two planned the whole thing! Poof was supposed to win! Foop: In what world? Goldie: Yeah! And besides. We won this fair and square. Anti-Goldie: Yeah, whatever. Anti-Goldie stormed off. Goldie: Should we be scared? Foop: Nah. I shall enjoy my big win. Who cares what she thinks! Foop and Goldie both hugged and left the auditorium. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2